STE: Contact Comfort
by ZenosParadox
Summary: RS friendship, Tuhobby, A. Malcolm and Hoshi discuss events 3 days after the Ferengi. Mild spoilers for Acquisition.


Title: Contact Comfort  
  
Author: ZenosParadox  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: RS friendship, Tu+hobby, A. 3 days after the Ferengi, Malcolm and Hoshi discuss events. Mild spoilers for Acquisition and earlier episodes of Season 1. Slight revisions from original story. Disclaimer: The characters belong to Paramount. This fiction was written solely for personal enjoyment.   
  
CONTACT COMFORT   
  
Ensign Hoshi Sato was able to identify at least five earth languages being used as she approached the armory. All of them were being used for swear words.   
  
Lieutenant Malcolm Reed was actually rather proud of this legacy from his grandfather, an ordinance officer in the Royal Navy, but only swore like this in extreme situations. This was one of them.  
  
Sato saw him as he stood in front of a panel with wires hanging in a tangle. His sleeves were rolled up, his throat exposed where his Henley had been unbuttoned, and strands of hair were falling onto his forehead. Except for the slight stubble on his jaw, he looked more like a little boy with a broken toy rather than the cool-headed armory officer he normally presented.   
  
"I can teach you a few of those words in Klingon if you'd like, Lieutenant," said Sato as she entered the armory. A smile appeared on her face as she heard Reed groan.  
  
"That might make better use of my time at the moment."  
  
"So when did the Captain let you out of your quarters?" asked Sato with a grin. Captain Archer had confined Reed to his quarters while the aliens returned the stolen equipment.   
  
"I was at work doing starting repairs the next morning, but the wiring to the bridge is all--awry. I still can't believe we just let them go," said Reed.   
  
"I just want to forget about the entire incident," said Sato as she moved to the torpedoes. The platform actually made a nice bench with the torpedoes supplying back support. She clasped her hands in front of her.  
  
Reed moved to join her. "So, what can I do for you, Ensign? I'm assuming you don't wander around at night randomly recruiting students for Klingon lessons."   
  
The Lieutenant leaned back with his eyes closed, rolling his head slowly to relieve the tension. The Ensign's next movement was the result of being sleep-deprived. Hoshi adjusted her position next to Malcolm and leaned lightly against him. The slight contact with his body offered her a world of comfort.  
  
Malcolm was mildly surprised to feel Hoshi shifting next to him, so he sat perfectly still, not quite sure what to do about the contact. He didn't have to wait long before she released a sigh.  
  
"I just couldn't settle down tonight. Since I haven't seen you in three days, I thought I'd drop into the armory to see if you were up for target practice."  
  
"Not right now, Ensign. I like to be alert when someone's shooting at targets," responded Malcolm.  
  
He rubbed his eyes, but Hoshi's yawn and slight movement to snuggle closer to him raised his concern. "Have you been having trouble sleeping?"   
  
"Just some bad dreams. I know I was asleep the entire time the marauders were here, but I just can't keep from feeling--violated." Hoshi shivered lightly as she made this confession.  
  
Malcolm gently patted her shoulder. "I am so sorry I didn't prevent that. I should have insisted that the artifact Trip brought back be quarantined. It's my fault this happened."   
  
"Malcolm, it is NOT your fault. I know how hard you try to push through regulations for our own safety."  
  
"It only seems to get me labeled as paranoid or pessimistic," said Malcolm with a bit of frustration.  
  
"We pay for it later. I know the marauders are gone now, but what would have happened if they had had gotten away with us?"  
  
"You know I-WE would have come after you, don't you? You're very valuable to us," he stated emphatically.  
  
"Yes, I know I'm a valuable crew member. What was it? Up to 15 gold bars worth?" Hoshi responded, alluding to the staged argument the Captain and Commander Tucker had in front of the marauders.   
  
"Or is that only the case if I really were Trip's wife?" she added. Picking up steam, she continued, "That's another thing--the gossip out there that Trip and I are romantically involved!"   
  
Hoshi felt Malcolm stiffen at her words. He kept silent, not trusting what he would say.  
  
"Trip just used my name as a cover--he couldn't very well use T'Pol's name. He knew I wouldn't read anything into it, but people are turning our friendship into the hottest affair on the ship! You see how ridiculous it is, right?"  
  
Hoshi wasn't quite sure why she wanted acknowledgement of this from Malcolm, but it suddenly became important that he know the rumors were baseless. She felt his muscles relax before he responded.  
  
"Yes, I see what you mean. It must be difficult for you being one of the women on the bridge crew," he said quietly.  
  
"Oh, you don't know the half of it. First, I'm supposed to be the Captain's secret mistress because he was so keen to get me on board. Then I'm supposed to be doing all kinds of wild things with Travis in zero G. Don't get me started on what you and I were supposed to be doing in decon! We're either demonstrating human mating techniques to T'Pol or she's joining us in a menage a trois! At least the decon rumors disappeared quickly."  
  
Yes, the rumors had disappeared as soon as Malcolm got wind of them and made certain suggestions regarding safety to a select few. No one wanted to get on the bad side of the armory officer.   
  
"Hoshi, it's a small ship. You've got to develop a thick skin where rumors are concerned."  
  
"Keep a stiff upper lip, you mean?" Hoshi responded, mimicking his British accent with perfection. She was rewarded with one of Malcolm's half smiles.  
  
"The women aren't the only targets for rumors. I believe that I'm supposed to be gay and sleep with every man who crosses onto the bridge. But denying that openly would only make me appear to be insensitive to gay issues, so--."  
  
Hoshi smiled in mischief. "You? Gay? Anyone who's seen you checking out T'Pol would know better." Hoshi noticed a definite flush creeping up Malcolm's neck.  
  
"Yes, and I suppose you just accidentally happen by whenever Travis is working out?" Malcolm countered, noticing with satisfaction Hoshi's own blush. The young helmsman provided quite a visual feast to many women on board. Hoshi was no exception.  
  
Malcolm continued, "At least the decon chamber rumors helped the gay rumors die down--or am I supposed to be bisexual now?" He shrugged lightly. "Who can keep up with it? Anyway, who knows what will flare up next? Probably that someone's doing poor little Porthos."  
  
Now Hoshi had to laugh. "Malcolm, you have a wicked sense of humor."  
  
"I find YOU to be quick on the uptake, Hoshi. You jumped right in to tease Trip about the borer worms when we were preparing to camp on that rogue planet. All I had to do was mention them. You're the one who provided the details to distress the Commander."  
  
They shared a quiet chuckle on that one. Malcolm had to admit Hoshi had a lot of spirit.  
  
"We work together well, don't we? We've even managed to get a Vulcan to concoct a white lie. But the extra time in decon was so nice!" Hoshi said as she and Malcolm both leaned back and closed their eyes, remembering the moments.  
  
They sat enjoying the silence. A sudden thought entered Malcolm's mind. He had attributed the sensation of comfort and peace he had felt in decon to the chamber itself. It was odd that he was feeling that way now. Could it be that Hoshi was the source of these pleasant feelings? He quickly squelched the thought.   
  
For her part, Hoshi wondered why she had waited so long to seek out Malcolm. She was already feeling safe and relaxed.  
  
"I suppose I better get back to work," mumbled Malcolm, moving as if to get up.   
  
"Oh, no you don't, Lieutenant Reed," said Hoshi. "First, you've been working too hard lately and need to rest. Second, and most importantly, it would be very rude of you to disturb my comfort."  
  
"Yes, sir, Ensign Sato," offered Malcolm, settling back into position with a smile. "You've never been afraid of me, have you, Hoshi?"  
  
"Hm? Why should I be afraid? Your job is to protect us. I guess some of the crew find you scary--what with your delight in blowing things up."  
  
"Right. And who was it that suggested six photon torpedoes on that Klingon ship?" queried Malcolm.  
  
"I only voiced what you were thinking. I also know that you detonated the torpedoes closer than the 500 meters we had agreed on. I think I'm starting to understand what you get out of munitions work."  
  
"I was really proud of you that day," Malcolm let slip.  
  
"You were? I sometimes get the impression that you don't think I belong out here," Hoshi said, hoping that he would deny it.  
  
"Hoshi, I've seen you at your worst and at your best on these different missions. You ARE a competent officer. I do wonder whether you're very happy out here, though."  
  
"I suppose I'm still finding my rhythm. Sometimes I feel very confident and then at other times I just back off. Like on the rogue planet with the Eskan hunters."   
  
Hoshi again shivered lightly, so Malcolm squeezed her shoulder. He remembered her sitting by him during dinner with the Eskans. While she presented a calm exterior, Hoshi had moved her legs to brush against his under the table. He in turn had quietly rested his hand on her knee to offer her reassurance. Malcolm had not been surprised when she elected to return to the Enterprise.  
  
"I don't see a problem in choosing your battles. It simply shows good strategy. Your marksmanship and self-defense skills keep improving. Why, I bet if those marauders had carried you off, you wouldn't have needed the men to come to your rescue, come to think of it."  
  
Hoshi appreciated Malcolm's effort to help her see herself as a competent officer. "Well, thanks to you I am honing my survival skills, but what do you get in return, Malcolm?" Hoshi asked, looking up at his profile.  
  
"Let's see. Pineapple cake for my birthday, a partner for teasing the Commander or corrupting T'Pol, Klingon lessons." Malcolm's voice grew quiet as he added, "A voice of hope coming out of the darkness."  
  
Malcolm thought back to the incident where he was marooned on Shuttlepod One with Trip. "I get someone I'm very honored to serve with. You're not just a crewmate, you're a comrade in arms. And, I hope, a friend."  
  
"A comrade in arms? Hm, I think I like that, and a friend, certainly," Hoshi sighed as she settled beside Malcolm. She wondered if her friends and family back home would see changes in her after all these months in space.  
  
Hoshi and Malcolm closed their eyes again. As she turned her cheek against his shoulder she felt Malcolm lean his face against the top of her head.  
  
--------   
  
They must have both drifted off to sleep because they were startled awake by a familiar Southern drawl.  
  
"Hold still," he said just before they heard the click of his camera. Commander Charles Tucker had been taking before-and-after pictures of the damage and repairs to the ship. Reed and Sato came immediately awake with their eyes opening simultaneously.  
  
"Someone needs to be taught some manners," Sato said, her voice showing her irritation.  
  
"Ladies first," said Reed, "but remember to leave some for me."  
  
They rose in unison to approach Tucker, who backed away but kept taking pictures. The clicking reinforced their annoyance.   
  
"Now, hold on, you two. You wouldn't violate the person of a commanding officer, would you?" Tucker said, hoping to take advantage of rank.  
  
"I don't see a commanding officer present, do you, Ensign?" asked Reed as they turned in synchrony to each other.  
  
"No, sir. I only see an annoying shutterbug who's going to get squashed--slowly and painfully." Sato had a dangerous glint in her eye that was matched by Reed's.  
  
Trip backed away from Hoshi and Malcolm. They were his friends! "Come on. It's an adorable shot! Two officers, dead tired, but still leaning on each other."  
  
They moved forward in step, very menacing steps. Trip tried again as he became flustered, "You make a cute couple? No, I guess you don't wanna hear that either."   
  
Malcolm and Hoshi had Trip backed to the doorway when he was saved by the voice of his Captain. "Trip, have you got the update on the armory yet?"  
  
"You bet, Cap'n. I'll be right there," Trip called as he made a mad dash down the corridor.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll get our revenge. He doesn't stand a prayer," said Hoshi.  
  
"Come on, then. I'll walk you to your quarters," said Malcolm. Hoshi knew that tonight she would get a good night's sleep.  
  
-------  
  
A few minutes later, in the Captain's quarters, Trip was enjoying a beer with his friend. He took a long sip, then plugged his camera into the computer to display his latest set of pictures to Jonathan Archer.  
  
"You'll get a kick outta this," Trip assured his friend. He quickly sequenced through the shots he took in the armory. Jon was amazed.  
  
"Do you think they know they're moving in synchrony like that?" the Captain asked.  
  
"Believe me, the camera couldn't capture half of it. It was even funnier at the time. And, no, I don't think they realize they do it," ended Trip, enjoying the revelation he made to the Captain. Then another thought occurred to him. "You don't think they're gonna--"  
  
"Those two will probably do everything they can to deny any, er, romantic feelings for each other. But who knows? Maybe in a few years I'll conduct my first wedding aboard the Enterprise," Jon said with a smile.  
  
Trip nodded but had the unbidden image of T'Pol pop into his head. Now where had that come from, he wondered.  
  
"You don't think we ought to..."  
  
"No, Trip. Just leave them alone. I've already done enough of throwing Malcolm Hoshi's way. He is such a soldier and, let's face it. Hoshi is more like a civilian who happens to wear a Starfleet uniform. I was really concerned about whether they would rub each other the wrong way at the beginning of our mission."  
  
"So you suggested the target practice and the whole birthday bit so that Hoshi could get comfortable with Malcolm," added Trip. "Well, it looks like your crew is coming together just fine, Captain."   
  
Trip raised his beer glass in a toast. They would all sleep well tonight.   
  
*****  
  
Author notes:  
  
Notes: 8 pages. Written April, 2002 and posted at LD as a first fanfic. Revised slightly for current posting.  
  
No reviews necessary. Thanks for taking the time to read the story. 


End file.
